Zoids: New Legends
by Writer EX
Summary: The only son of Bit and Leena will soon make a mark like his parents did.


Zoids: New Legends

Chapter 1

Many seek out what they believe is eternity. Many die while some survive the journey. At the most while others take advantage of the solemn time they have before its up. One of those many is Seth Cloud, son of The Legendary. For the many days the year has, the more time it is for Seth to destroy Zoid after Zoid. He leave's no machine finished and no fight unattended. Determined like his lost father, he never gives up a chance. Preferably he would die instead. Like the person his father was, he achieves his life fast and plentiful. Not leaving a chance hanging. While his Zoid is still the one his father gave him, its no doubt to him that it can reach farther more capabilities than it once could and he was determined to do that.

"It has been a good fight, I congratulate you, Seth Cloud. You are bound to be victorious in life," as the voice spoke through the speakers and the images came from the screen, Seth couldn't help but think what had become of his life.

"I have been victorious in many things, but my destiny, my determination is this world is yet unfound. Two things remain on my list and I'm not leaving until I accomplish them. The finding of Vega Obscura and the full development of Zero."

The silence was king for a mere moment before assassinated, "You know, you still have to add one more thing on your list before you can fulfill your destiny," Seth came conscious of his words but not guessing what they meant, "You forgot love, Seth. To find love is to find eternity."

Seth smiled as he looked away at the sky rephrasing through the mind those words he heard "Love… Tell me, why--" in his front remained the emptiness "Where did he go?" he searched his left, right, everywhere around and back but nothing came to be. "Impossible!"

That day was frightful somewhat after the fight but what most bothered him were his wise words "To find love is to find eternity," Seth looked at the moon and remembered his mother's face. Every time she took him to sleep she would say, "Always look at the moon for there you will find me." Tonight was one of those nights he sadly wish he still had his parents.

Morning came sweet but left in a sorrow for the opponent of the day. As the battle ended as it had started, the challenger approached Seth through the screen, "You know that fight was mine, I demand a rematch!" Seth looked at the judge awaiting its decision

"Rematch denied. The victor is Seth Cloud!"

The opponent was furious, out of control and full of rage "This isn't just over, Cloud, I'll see you again, legal or illegal, but I'll see to it that you get finished!"

"Threats come and go, but few ever stay. Remember that and you might just make it through your miserable life," as he attended he left the same way.

"Oh this one is here to stay, be sure of it, Seth, be sure of it."

As the evening approached, the town was minutes away. Through the doors he could pass but his Zoid could not.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir, but due to the lately attacks of thieves we have been experiencing, the mayor demands no Zoid allowed beyond this point." As Seth looked at Liger and gave a slight nod, the sun had settled.

The town was calm, perfect for a nice sleep, but Seth was not here for resting purposes.

"I seek the one named, Jon-Van Sic," the bar became aware of his presence and the called as well.

"What do you want with Sic?" a ruthless pilot came forth fearless of the tone used.

"That is not of your concern unless you go by such name."

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. Who knows? Maybe I should just--"

"Enough! I have been awaiting him, Jens. Now get back to your assigned post!"

The man in front of Seth turned from his ordering boss to him then walked out the door.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, but please, have a seat while they serve us some drinks," the man was of good looking but not of good taste.

"I'm looking for Jon-Van Sic. I presume that would be you."

The man gave Seth a studying glare before continuing, "Well then, you found me."

"I challenge you to a special battle under code 1162. Do you accept?"

Sic looked at his challenger for a while, thinking of his odds against such a pilot.

"On one condition, if you lose I will take your Zoid as is under that code but I will also take you as my trophy. Meaning that you will work for me for the rest of your life. If you accept those conditions than we have a deal. What do you say, Seth?"

The young but experienced fighter had never turned down something. And he wasn't about to start now.

"Deal."

What Seth didn't notice was the grin on Jens face as he and a couple of his fellow comrades stared at them from outside.

Morning came and Seth was already dressed before its arrival. As usual he went about Liger, checking it stats making sure they were all ok.

"Hey there, Seth," It was Jens once more but somewhat cocky looking "I apologize for last night, you see, we don't trust foreigners around here much so we have to watch each other, you know."

Seth looked at Jens and his partner behind him who was cracking his fingers, "So what is this, you guys planning to make a hit against me? Want to make me lose on purpose?"

"You could say that, but just to make sure…" behind the wall came another helper of Jens "Let's make it fair now, shall we?"

With a stunning blow, Jens threw Seth back, "What is this? Ladies night?" his buddies laughed along with him as they too joined on the beating.

"You should say that as you sissies hit on someone stronger than you." Jens and the rest stopped their cowardice and looked at the female whose voice was just heard.

"Get out of here, Rayne, this is no place for you to be 'round."

Rayne came forth a few steps, "Is that so, because my D-Bison here thinks differently."

Jens trembled as the ground when the full view of the monstrous Zoid came into the scene.

"You win, Rayne, keep your little friend. Come on, boys!" the three turned around and climbed onto their smaller size Zoids.

"Oh and Seth" Jens said in a female mocking tone "Don't forget to get a partner for the two on two battle."

The small band took off in laughter "Partner?" Seth slowly stood up leaning on Liger.

"Sic has that bad habit of containing things until its almost time for something so he can always have the upper advantage. But don't worry, I'll be your partner. I've been waiting for this battle for quite a time now."

"Then you have it, miss?"

"Rayne Jewel, I'm guessing your Seth Cloud, the only son of The Legendary?"

Seth nodded looking at the dust his beaters were still leaving behind, "Its almost time, let's go."

"Battle mode 1162. Zoid awards: Liger Zero, Hell Runner, Sand Gator, and D-Bison. All competitors have a clear understanding of the rules…Then let's begin!"

"Rayne, take of towards that cliff and try to get that Sand Gator to follow you!" Rayne nodded and took of at full speed.

"Where are you going, precious?" Rayne looked onto her screen and saw the Zoid as she wanted "Just going for a little walk, want to come along?"

Jens was not about to pass this golden opportunity to defeat her and really show her what it meant to be a Zoid pilot.

"How could I refuse, how could I ever refuse a chance so sweet and so close?" Rayne and Jens had never gotten along and it could clearly be seen as a burst of fire flew near her Zoid.

"Too early, rookie," Rayne laughed as she pressed the pedal deeper.

"Early my--" unfortunately, he had forgotten about her 50mm 360 degree plasma cannon.

"Indeed." her Zoid stopped and she turned to see how the Liger and Hell Runner were still not going at it.

"Seth Cloud…I have always admired your ferocious skills when it comes to piloting Zoids. But perhaps you have not seen what I can do with a Hell Runner.

As Seth heard, he waited silently, his Liger was ready for a kill as so was he.

"Now you'll learn never to challenge Jon-Van Sic!"

The red Zoid took off into forth motion and its shining, deadly blades began to stick out into the appropriate position for the attack.

"Not yet…..Not yet," Seth was not moving and neither was Liger. For an unsuspecting and unknowing person, they would say he was out of his mind standing and waiting for an attack from those blades.

"Here comes the final blow of your miserable career!"

The Hell Runner landed on its feet without a problem but the Liger didn't. as it fell onto the ground, Sic couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you see why I--" before he could finish, the blinking words on his screen hanged his mind "System Freeze!"

"Now you see, everything is not as it seems." from the far distance, as the Liger stood, Rayne was awestruck as she herself could not believe what had just happened.

The match was over and he was now owner of a new Zoid.

"Perhaps today you lost, maybe tomorrow brings a better day." Both Sic and Jens took off with their pride shatter.

As Seth counted the prize money, Rayne admired him from close by, "Seth!"

His face turned to hers and for a brief second, she felt a awkward at the look of him.

"Yea?" she shook her head softly and continued walking towards him, "I want to… Congratulate you on today's amazing victory, but tell me, ho was it possible?"

"Liger's Speed is far beyond any human's piloting capacity, in order for a move so fast to be performed like that, I must concentrate and forge with Liger trusting him to make the exact move. Though it is a hard thing to experience when not properly done, it can bring dreadful consequences."

"Death?" Seth looked at Liger then at her, "Death"

As the night brought its shining stars upon their celebration, it was clear to him that that he had gotten too involved in Zoid battles all his life. It was time to get some kickback both him and Liger. But there was something more that wanted him to stay…Rayne.

"I'm amazed, Mr. Cloud," Seth looked up at a tall, built man, "Seth, please," the man laughed, "Very well, Seth, as I was saying, I'm amazed at the piloting skills you have. Could you take a moment to hear my offer?"

Seth nodded staying silent and taking a sip from his beverage, "You see, Seth, I own a big estate in this here town. So today I heard that you…" But Seth was not hearing complete sentences from the man as his eyes focused on Rayne's beautiful face. Her majestic beauty and her gracious moves somehow hypnotized him taking him away.

"So what do you say? Want to work for the Jewel Ranch?" Seth shook his head coming back to reality "Huh? What?"

The man looked at Seth weirdly then gave a short laugh looking in the direction Seth had lost himself into. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Seth nodded as he glanced at her once more. Her reddish long hair flying as she danced. Her face was nearly impossible to say how beautiful it was.

"Rayne never got interested in the family business I own, she was always into Zoid battles. I used to punish her for running off into the town outskirts to watch a battle instead of helping her mother or doing her chores. It was soon that I realized she had her mother's skills and desires and was destined to be an amazing pilot."

Seth took his eyes off her for some minutes to hear his words and add some himself, "What happened to her mother?" the man looked away for some seconds then answered, "She died when a flood took her Zoid with it. The rage full waters were unmerciful on her and her Zoid. It was a hard life for me and Rayne to get used to living without her."

The man rubbed his eyes and stayed with his hand on his face for some moments, "I'm…sorry to hear that, Mr.?" Seth had remembered he hadn't even heard his name, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jake Jewel, owner of the Jewel ranch I was mentioning earlier." Seth smiled friendly, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jewel, now if you would be kind enough to excuse me, I have to get some sleep for my departure tomorrow. I appreciate your kind offering, but the life of a rancher isn't for me at the moment."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Seth, you go get some rest, now, I'll see you tomorrow. I have a gift for you for helping my daughter win her first victory."

Seth nodded thanking him in the process before heading towards the door, "Leaving so soon?" he looked at Rayne who caught him just as he was opening the door, "Yes, I have to get some rest before I leave tomorrow."

Her face expressed something that made him look at her and almost place his hand on hers, "Are you ok?" Rayne looked at him and nodded, "Yea, you go ahead, I'll l see you tomorrow."

Seth smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek taking the only chance he had to whisper some words, "You look beautiful tonight, and don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out leaving her in a better mood.

The day came and with it, another goodbye, "As promised, I want to give you this gift," as a few of his men pulled the robe on the Zoid, it was amazing what he was seeing, "I…I can't accept something so valuable, Mr. Jewel." Underneath the robe had been the most amazing Liger Zero Equipment, or LZE, he had ever seen, "My wife owned a Liger just like your once, she took it with her on that terrible day," the silence ruled for a moment of peace before he continued, "You can have it on one condition," Seth looked at him and awaited, "That you take my daughter with you on your journey."

Both Rayne and Seth looked at him surprised but with a happy sinking feeling inside, "Dad, he doesn't have time to be training me to become--" Seth came in at this point feeling he had to, "Actually, I wouldn't mind having you along with me. That is, if you want to come."

She smiled then nodded, "Of c…err… I mean, well, I guess so. I accept." her words felt sweet into his ears.

"Let us go then," as both ran along in their Zoids, the couldn't help but think wonderful future moments they would have together.

Summary

Well I lost my old Drives as well as the info on them so I basically lost the other Zoid stories I had been working on. Anyways, I started on this recently and I really like the way the first chapter came to be. I hope you enjoy it. If you want to contact me for any reason, you may E-Mail Me at any time. Thank you.

Deathƒire


End file.
